Expect the unexpected
by Thelighteningbolt
Summary: Many strange things have been happening in the Potter and Weasley household. Lily seemed to be having strange dreams, and Hugo seemed to be able to disappear out of sight, but this is just the start. Strange figures seems to haunt them and the next generation are given a near impossible task.
1. The Nightmare

Harry was woken up by a scream. The high pitched scream of Lily. He groaned. Not again. This has happened far too many times. He shook himself awake and turned over to look at the time: 3:00 am. He turned to look at Ginny. She was beautiful. Her hair was in a scruff from tossing and turning, her eyes were closed shut and her mouth twisted in a slight frown as if she was getting angry in her dream. Harry didn't want to wake her. He heaved himself out of bed and trudged over to the door.

In the Potter household, this had been a regular routine. Ginny would be out doing Quidditch practice on Sunday night and so Harry would have to put the kids to bed by himself. He would say a long goodnight to each one of them. He would say goodnight to Lily first since she was the youngest out of all the Potters. She would often plead for her to have a pack on Canary Creams from The Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop. He would smile and say maybe, if she was good. He would read her a story (her favourite story was Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump) and after that he would tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. Then he would say goodnight to Albus, who would suddenly ask him about puberty and worry about if he did his homework right. Harry remembers it vaguely. It went something like this:

_"Dad? Ted said that I'm going to get grumpy and moody. I don't get it. Why did he say that?"_

_"Well what I think he means is that when you grow up, you sometimes feel suddenly angry, grumpy and sometimes even sad."_

_"That's not nice! I don't want to grow up..."_

(In the wizarding world, not many young wizards know much about growing up because usually Muggles only get taught this.)

By the time he gets to James, James is fast asleep.

But something strange has been happening to Lily lately. She wakes up screaming from nightmares she's sometimes too terrified to explain. It happens almost every night at 3:00 am and he has no idea why she keeps on having them.

He went down the corridor and turned right to open Lily's door. She was still screaming. He heard James voice two rooms down.

"Can you tell her to shut up?! I can't get to sleep!"

Then Albus chipped in,

"Me neither!"

"I'm calming her down just go to sleep." Harry said wearily. He was too tired to answer back properly.

He opened her door and walked quickly towards her bed. He shook her gently but firmly.

"Hey sweetie! Wake up. It's just a nightmare."

She opened her eyes, gave out a small cry, and wept into Harry's pyjama top.

"It was terrible dad! I was at Hogwarts and I was just walking to my next lesson and then two kids grabbed me, I didn't recognise them but one of them grabbed me and the other held out his hands and _rope_ shot out of his fingers! And it wound round and round and round me until I couldn't see anything and I couldn't breathe!" tears streamed down her cheeks.

Harry hugged her tight and said,

"It was just a dream. A nasty dream."

"It was so scary!" she sobbed.

"I know. But you're starting Hogwarts on Tuesday and you need to try and stop having these nightmares ok? You're not going to get the sleep you need if you keep on waking up like this all the time."

"I try dad I really do!" she started shivering violently. Harry felt her forehead.

"You've got fever!" he said shocked.

"I don't feel so good..." then she pulled away from Harrys top and sprinted to the bathroom. Harry ran after her.

For five minutes he was rubbing her back while she threw up in the loo. He was tired and hated seeing his baby girl being sick like this.

Ginny came sprinting when she heard the cries of her child after each vomit attack.

When she saw Lily leaning over the toilet, vomiting she gasped.

"Oh my poor girl!" she exclaimed.

She started to rub her back and Lily vomited one more time in the loo then fell back and cried into Ginnys dressing gown.

"What does she have?" Ginny asked.

"Fever." Harry answered simply.

"What's that?"

Harry remembered that even though he grew up with muggles, Ginny did not.

"It's a muggle disease where their temperature goes up and they can throw up."

"Do we have any medicine to cure this?" she asked worried.

"I don't think you can cure fever. You just have to wait for the temperature to cool down, by putting a cold flannel or towel on their forehead."

"Oh!"

"Accio flannel!" Harry said. And soon enough a flannel came zooming from upstairs into Harry's hand. "Ginny. I need you to take Lily into our room, she can sleep there tonight. If she wants."

Lily gave a groan as if to say yes.

"Ok that settles that then." Ginny said as she scooped up Lily and carried her to their room. But just as she was about to enter, she stopped, turned and said.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too."

The door closed quietly behind them.


	2. Diagon Alley

The next morning was Diagon Alley. This is one of the times where they have their family reunion. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all meet up at Diagon Alley to buy their children's school books and robes; and after that they go to Uncle Fred and Georges shop: Weasley Wizard Wheezes for a special treat. The children had never met Uncle Fred, as he died in the Hogwarts battle against Voldemort and the death eaters. But George has still got the shop running perfectly, with costumers flooding in. The children love it.

Harry woke up three hours later with Lily jumping on his back.

"Diagon Alley! Diagon Alley! We're going to Diagon alley!" Lily bounced up and down on the bed.

"I guess you're feeling better then." Ginny said sleepily. Lily gave her a big grin.

"Dad wake up! Dad!"

Lily turned to Harry, lay down next to him and whispered in his ear.

"I know you're awake dad. You're faking it."

Harry groaned. Lily gave a dramatic gasp.

"Dad! Don't die! I'm begging you please don't die! Think of your two sons and you're wife and of course your beautiful daughter!" she put the back of her hand on her forehead and fell back onto Harry. Harry smiled. His daughter was mad. But he loved her. He might as well play along.

"Oh no! Dying?! Why oh why did it have to end this way!" Harry said dramatically. Lily sat up quickly and put her face very close to his and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye father, for this is the end!"

Harry made a dramatic 'death' by reaching out with his hands, gave out a small breath and went limp.

"Yay! Does that mean I get his glasses?" Lily said. Harry reached out and tickled her in the tummy.

Lily giggled.

"Right then monkey, time to get dressed." Ginny said, picked Lily up and placed her on the floor. Lily sprinted out. Once they heard the door close, Ginny decided it was time to talk to him.

"You know, if these dreams keep on going on we are going to have to see a doctor." Ginny sat next to Harry who was still lying down.

"Yeah. I know."

"Harry this could be serious." Ginny gave him the look.

"They are just dreams aren't they?"

"I don't know, but this is becoming a regular thing. We are going to have to see someone. How about Hermione? She's good with this kind of thing isn't she?" Ginny gazed into his eyes. Harry loved his family and he loved Ginny but sometimes he wishes to just have a break from all this; just go back to the times of Harry, Ron and Hermione, the gang of three. And with Ginny off course; she was the one who kept him going. He sat up and kissed her on the lips. A few a seconds later Harry broke away but kept his face close to hers.

"I'll sort this out ok?"

Ginny nodded then kissed him again. But it was interrupted by James.

"Ewww guys! That is not what I expected to see when I came to speak to you! When you guys make out, could you please at least shut the door?!"

"Sorry James, what's the matter?" Ginny said.

"It's that stupid owl!"

"Dan is not a stupid owl!" Albus's voice came from down the corridor.

"What's he done?" Harry said wearily.

"He keeps on letting the owl into my room! It was biting my fingers this morning and it cut them!"

"He didn't bite them to be mean! He was biting because he wanted to say hello!" Albus shouted.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. James liked to annoy his younger siblings often, so usually he would over react when something little happened. Harry got up and walked towards James, looked him right in the eye and said,

"You have your grandfather's personality: cheeky, stubborn, mischievous and sometimes even slightly cocky."

James frowned.

"Not to mention, of course, your two uncles Fred and George-"

"Yeah but how would you know what granddad was like, dad!? You never knew him! He was dead before you could say the word 'Dada!'"

James knew he had pushed it too far.

"Right young man! That is it! Me and your mother are fed up with your behaviour! You are not going to Diagon Alley!" Harry shouted.

"Oh fine! See if I care!" James shouted back. He marched off to his room and slammed the door.

Ginny gave Harry a concerned look.

"What?!" Harry snapped.

"You're doing it again. Your temper is taking over you. I thought we agreed for you to be a little more patient, especially with James."

"Well, it's his fault!" Harry said, pointing down the corridor.

"He's just an angry 15 year old boy," she stood up and started folding laundry. Harry knew when Ginny was stressed, she starts doing the laundry the 'muggle way'. "Just remember, you were like this when you were his age. You wouldn't have liked it if a bossy adult started yelling their head off at you."

"Yeah but I had much more things on my mind." He said quietly. Ginny sighed.

"I know. Just go and apologise, he was really looking forwards to go to Diagon Alley. Don't be too hard on him; he's got his O. coming up remember?" She looked at him again.

There was a moments silence and then:

"Alright I will." Harry said and he walked out and shut the door.


	3. The Chest of Secrets

Ginny sighed. Harry was a lovely guy. She loves him with all her heart. But he's always in his little bubble, and he doesn't want to look outside of it.

Ginny pulled out a chest from under the bed and opened it. This chest is very special to her, because it was Fred's old Hogwarts trunk. In the trunk it has pictures, notes, old Hogwart books and robes, letters and a diary; her diary.

She thinks Harry knows about her special chest, but he has never looked in it. But there was one thing in this chest which she was most un-easy about: Bellatrix's wand. She had kept it after her mother finished her off. This wand had killed so many: Dobby, Neville's parents, Sirius and so many other innocent lives.

There was also another wand. She doesn't know whose wand it was, but it was the wand that killed Fred. She didn't know how she knew but, when she was cleaning up Hogwarts after the battle, she heard a whisper. It said:

_"Barnaby Fang, Chloe Toot, Fred Weasley..." _

She didn't know who Barnaby Fang or Chloe Toot was, but when she heard Fred's name, Ginny didn't hesitate. She went searching to see where the voice was coming from. She started to get closer when she was in the field where Voldemort and his deatheaters were, and as she got closer to it, the voice became louder and louder. And when she got there, she looked down at the ground, and it was a wand. The wand was whispering to her. Whispering all the people it had killed. She put it in her pocket and didn't tell anyone about it, not Harry, not Ron or Hermione, not even her mum. When the clear up was finished, she used Fred's old school trunk to hide the wand in, forever. She hadn't heard from it since.

She picked up a photo of Harry and Ginny's wedding. She was wearing a simple white dress, and was carrying a bunch of Lilies; for Harry's mother. Ginny remembered putting one of the lilies in Harry's front pocket, his eyes steamed up. He tried to hide it.

Then she picked up a picture of Fred and George in their shop. They were both smiling widely and had an instant darkness powder in their hand. The picture moved from smiling Fred and George, to instant darkness. Then when the darkness cleared, Fred and George were gone, but Ginny was in their place laughing. They hugged her. Then the picture started all over again. Ginny had tears in her eyes.

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Sweetie? You getting changed?" Harry's voice came from outside the door.

"No! But just wait a sec!"

Ginny put the wand back in the chest and covered it with letters and pictures, shut the chest quickly then shoved it under the bed.

Harry knocked on the bedroom door again.

"Can I come in _now_?" He said wearily. He looked at his watch; they needed to get to Molly's house in less than an hour, and Ron and Hermione were coming in ten minutes, they haven't got dressed or had breakfast yet.

The conversation with James didn't start well. First of all James didn't let him in, so Harry had to burst open the door; then James threw a Deflagration Deluxe at him (a Weasley Wizard Wheezes product; a firework which if hit with another spell, can explode x10 bigger than usual)! Harry was about to shout at him but Ginny's voice was in his head;

_"You're doing it again. Your temper is taking over you. I thought we agreed for you to be a little more patient, especially with James..."_

Harry just sighed and sat James on his bed and started to talk to him. First of all James was all in a huff and was moaning about how Harry was too short tempered, then he started talking about girls and what Harry felt about Ginny when they first met. Harry thought that was sweet but he still felt a little un-comfortable about it.

Ginny opened the bedroom door.

"So, how did it go?" Ginny said folding her arms.

"Fine." Harry said.

Ginny smiled and looked at the clock that was hanging up on the wall behind him. Her face fell.

"Oh my god is that the time?!"

"Yes it is." Harry smiled.

Ginny ran into the room and started getting dressed quickly. Harry however was taking his time.

"So what were you doing in the room?" Harry asked Ginny. He was still in his pyjamas but was getting clothes out from the drawers. Ginny was completely dressed, skirt and all.

"Just looking at something," she said quickly. She grabbed a hair brush and hacked at her hair. Ginny hated being late.

"Okay. What at?" Harry had just put his top on.

"None of your business!" Ginny said sticking her tongue out him. Ginny was wearing a medium sized skirt and a loose white shirt. Her long, shiny, red hair was hanging down below her chest and she had put a lily in on top.

"So how do I look?" She looked flustered.

"Beautiful," Harry walked over and kissed her, he was still in his boxers.

"Oh guys! Not again!" James had once again, walked into Harry and Ginny's kissing. "I thought I said for you to shut the door when you made out! And dad! You're in your boxers!"

He made a disgusted face. Harry was about to walk over to him when James stuck his palm out in front of him and said,

"No dad! Don't come any closer! You are still in your boxers!" James turned around so he couldn't see. Harry could hear Ginny trying not to laugh behind him. But was failing.

"I'll come back when you're decent."

James didn't turn around. He edged towards the door slowly, and then as soon as he got out of the doorway, he sprinted and ran. When James was out of sight, Ginny burst out laughing. Harry went slightly pink and then started laughing too.

Then the doorbell rang. Ginny swore.

"You're not even dressed yet!" Ginny said in between giggles. Harry said,

"Just go and answer the door and I'll get my trousers on!" He pushed her playfully out of the door. Ginny gave one last giggle then went down the stairs.


	4. Can't You Hear It?

Ginny opened the door. Hermione, Ron, Hugo and Rose stood there with a smile. Before Ginny could welcome them in, Albus pushed her out of the way and said,

"Hi guys! Hi Rose!"

Rose beamed. Ginny pushed him back,

"Come on in guys! Come in!" Ginny gave them a smile. Hermione hugged Ginny hard. They both laughed. When Hermione broke apart, she said,

"Ginny. I have to say you look _amazing_!"

"Thanks Hermione! You look amazing too!"

Hermione went inside. Rose and Hugo ran upstairs with Albus. Ron was still in the doorway looking at Ginny.

"Hi." Ron said awkwardly.

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald! You saying that as if you don't know her!" Hermione shouted from the living room. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I think she's got super sense of hearing or something." Ron whispered to Ginny.

"I heard that!" Hermione said.

Ginny laughed.

"No really! Something's going on with Hermione. She hears everything! Last week, I went to the shop with Hermione to get some frog eyeballs for an experiment she wanted to do, and when we paid for it, and went out of the shop, she said she heard the price of a product in the shop next to us!"

Ron looked generally serious. This, in Ginny's head, was a surprise.

"You're joking right?" Ginny said with a disbelieving look on her face.

"He just wasn't listening properly!" Hermione shouted now from the kitchen.

Ginny hugged Ron and said,

"Come in, it'll be alright."

Ron gave a nervous smile and walked in the house.

Harry opened the bedroom door just as Albus, Rose and Hugo ran up the stairs.

"Hi guys!" Harry said.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose shrieked and sprinted into Harry's arms. He hugged her. Hugo stood a few steps behind Rose smiling. He looked so much like his father.

"Hi Hugo!" Harry smiled.

"Hi Uncle Harry." Hugo said shyly.

"You excited for Hogwarts? You're in the same year as Lily aren't you?" Harry asked.

Hugo nodded.

"Harry, I've got something to tell you," Hugo asked seriously.

"Why? What is it?" Harry said and instinctively knew something was wrong.

"It's me." Hugo said blandly. Rose looked up from Harry's shoulder and said,

"Ok! I know when I'm not wanted."

She let go of Harry and walked into James's room. When the door shut behind her, Harry knew that was wrong. Rose hardly ever hung out with James; it was always Albus she hung out with.

"Just a sec Hugo, I need to see something."

Harry walked over to James's bedroom door and opened it. He smiled in satisfaction. Rose and James were by the door with extendable ears trying to see if they could listen into their conversation.

"Nice try!" Harry said triumphantly. He knew that James had practically bought the whole of the Wizard Wheezes products, and so if anyone needed to, let's just say for example, wanted to listen to someone's conversation; James was the one you needed to see. Harry confiscated all the extendable ears and walked them both downstairs to Ginny and said,

"Take care of them they are being-"

"Annoying? I get it."

Ginny grabbed both of their shoulders and drove them into the living room where the adults were.

Harry walked back up the stairs quickly and turned towards his bedroom door, but Hugo was nowhere to be seen.

When Harry went downstairs after almost talking to Hugo, he went downstairs into the living room and Hermione practically flattened him with one of her 'Hermione hugs' and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Harry!" she grinned. Ron came over and gave him a quick hug and a pat on the back. Ginny made homemade butterbeer and biscuits (Harry taught her how to make them), and they all sat down and talked about the children; well, Hermione and Ginny did.

"I can't believe Rose and Albus are going into year 9 already!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know! And James is going to year 10!" Ginny said.

"It's mad isn't it? How the children grow up so fast!"

"Don't forget Lily and Hugo! They're starting Hogwarts tomorrow!" Ginny pointed out.

"Oh. Our babies are growing up so fast..." Hermione sighed.

Harry and Ron watched this conversation with amusement. Ron was about to point out that they were getting old too, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

In the Weasley household, some strange things have been happening too. Ron had often been told about Lily's dreams by Harry but he hadn't told him what was happening with his family. There was Hermione, with her super sense of hearing; but then there were his kids: Rose and Hugo. There was nothing unusual about Rose, yet, but there was something wrong with Hugo. He's suddenly very shy, and he hides; and he can _never _find him. It's like he turns invisible or something. He told Hugo if there was anything he wanted to tell him, anything, don't feel afraid. But he's heard nothing.

"Ron!" Hermione was shaking him. Ron sat up. He must have dosed off somehow.

"What?" Ron slurred almost stupidly. He felt a little disorientated.

"We're going to be late!" she shrieked.

"What?" he repeated again.

"Oh Ronald! Get your brain in gear! We're going to Molly's house remember?!" Hermione said with frustration. Ron sat up properly and kissed her. She took it by surprise but she didn't push him away. Rose and Hugo came in.

"Guys we need to go!" Rose said. Hermione broke away.

"Yes of course we do! Come on Ron lets go." She smiled.

"Harry said that we can go by broom if we're allowed!" Rose said excitedly, "Can I?!"

Ron looked at Hermione with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, why not?"

Rose cheered but Hugo stayed behind.

"What's the matter little man?" Ron said. Hugo shrugged and walked off.

"Come on then!" Hermione heaved him up.

"I think I'll take the car." Ron said stretching.


End file.
